The principal components of a typical refrigerator unit, such as those used in residential, commercial and industrial applications, include a storage compartment which is refrigerated by a refrigeration system and is used to store and/or display various food products and beverages at low temperatures. One or more doors having a transparent portion through which the food products and beverages can be viewed are typically rotatably or slidably attached to the refrigerator unit. The door(s) may be opened to access the food products and/or beverages stored in the refrigerator unit. When closed, the door(s) seal the storage compartment thereby assisting in keeping the food products and/or beverages at reduced temperatures. Such refrigeration units typically include decorative designs to attract the attention of potential purchasers of the food products and/or beverages stored within the refrigeration unit.
The present disclosure is directed to a door including a transparent panel on which a decorative design is applied and is edge-lit such that the design illuminates to attract potential purchasers.